when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorraine Loud
"Lorraine Loud?! Yikes! That's the last wealthy Loud sibling I'm seeing now! She's ten times worse than Lori Loud, the Supreme Commander of China! I would beat her before she could literally turn me into a human pretzel." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Golden Scare Gen. Lorraine Vanderbilt "Lori" Loud is a tritagonist of The Luxurious Loud House. In The Luxurious Loud House, she is the eldest of the Loud children at 18 (eighteen) years old (or 17 seventeen years old). Unlike The Loud House version of herself, she is much more kinder and less bossy to her siblings, although she is as sarcastic as her lower class counterpart. She dates Salvatore Santiago, and either talks with or texts him on her phone. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she serves as the Minister of National Defense of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship. She will be voiced by Miranda Cosgrove in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Biography "I don't mind Leni wearing the same clothes as me, it's not my problem." "Oh... indeed. We don't either mind Fegelein, Jinping, Qiang, and/or any kind of our Coaition of the Red Star leaders and important people wearing the same clothes as me, or our men and women serving in the Coalition wearing the same clothes as me, so that's not our problem after all comrade." --Lorraine Loud to Lori Loud, Lorraine Loud Appreciation Day Lori Loud is the eldest child of Lynn R. Loud and Margaret Vanderbilt Loud (nee Vanderbilt), and a member of a wealthy counterpart of the Loud family. Her most annoying habit is being on her phone and texting all the time. Battle of Madrid "Su Ji-Hoon. Yes, I know who you are. I have made you a study of mine. My men, women and children never really appreciated you. That was their downfall, I think. I, however, have found you a worthy adversary. But all games have their end, and this too has run its course. It is pointless to try to stop this. The device will detonate! It is too late for you. It is too late for all of us! Foolish South Korean, this will be your tomb! Our victory, your epitaph! The Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship will triumph! You simply cannot stop destiny. Ji-Hoon, you cannot win!!" --Lorraine Loud to Su Ji-Hoon, Saving Spain Personality Unlike her eighth cousin with the same name, Lori is more kinder and is only bossy to any of her siblings occasionally when they make her angry, and is cute, friendly, and protective. As the oldest sibling, she always acts responsible and mature as she is supposed to. However, despite her kindhearted nature, she can be a little selfish as shown when she took money out of the vault (Which is the reason for the sign "Don't bring out money Lori, I'm watching you," written in English the quote beside, Portuguese traga dinheiro Lori, estou te observando." and Spanish saques dinero Lori, te estoy mirando."), which made Lori write on a sign in the vault, which she wrote it in a very communistic way, due to her being the Supreme Commander of the [[China|People's Republic of China]. Being raised in an affluent family, she has servants to do chores for her so neither she nor her siblings have to. She worships God and Jesus Christ like the rest of her family do, which is the reason for her much kinder demeanor. She is shown to live a lavish lifestyle, an example of her extravagance is shown when she owns a Tesla Model S, which is very expensive since it's an electric car, with the letters "Ministerio de Defensa Nacional" (meaning "Ministry of National Defense"). Also in battle, she is driving on a Panzer II Buffett as well, most notably in the Battle of Izamal. Appearance Lorraine has breasts and is the tallest sibling of all. She has blonde hair, a red tanktop, brown cargo shorts, red slip-on shoes, and red eye shadow, and has pearl earrings, she wears a gold pectoral cross, which represents her faith in God. Phone Her phone is a handheld object used to call or text her boyfriend Salvatore, and either talks with or texts other people from time to time. It has a phone case made out of gold. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she also uses it as a communications device for her fellow squadmates, including her brother, Richard, who too is the UCRD's Supreme Leader. Category:Animated Characters Category:Black Bead-Eyed Category:Blondes Category:Bossy Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Christians Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Federation of the Americas Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:Generals Category:Humans Category:Kind Characters Category:Ministers Category:Politicians Category:Roman Catholics Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Siblings Category:Survivors Category:Teenagers Category:The Luxurious Loud House Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ministry Members Category:Villains Category:Wealthy Characters